How I met your Father
by WitchhPrincess
Summary: Morgan and Marc had the past of their parents spared from them, and for good reason. However, when a bedtime story needs to be produced, the some what push over of a mother that is Robin gives in, and tells her children "Kids, this is how I met your father." Parings will be revealed through the story! Rated T to be safe! I do not own Fire Emblem or HIMYM :) Photo Cred to Huxplosion
1. Prologue

Life after Grima had been easy.

Our days had been spent lounging around our quarters in the palace barracks, laughing and happy. After Morgan was on the way, we moved to new, spacious quarters in the castle, a stone's throw from the baracks if we were ever needed to be there. As Head Tactician, I spent most my days there.

My husband, being the doting spouse and father figure that he was, would shadow me on my walks to and from the castle, as well as train amongst our men as diligently as he had fought atop the back of the fell dragon. When Morgan arrived, he'd come too. Plopped in with baby Lucina, Cynthia, Gerome and Severa in the nursery for the day. Once Marc arrived, she followed her brother to the same toy stuffed room, away from the clatter and clang of the weapons below.

Our small life was a happy one. Despite being offered the Plegian throne after my father's death, I had renounced the lands and titles and wealth to spend it with the ones I truly cared about. 

I never before had looked back on the life we used to lead at home. Morgan and Marc knew we had something to do in the Great Wars against Plegia, Valm and the Fell, but both my husband and I had decided to keep it a secret from them until they were old enough to understand decisions we had made; such as Emmeryn's death, or that of their own Grandfather.

That was, until Morgan and Marc asked for a specific bedtime story.

"What story do you want tonight?" I asked, smiling at the two.  
Marc was tucked up in her pink laced bed, a pillow pushing the little girl up so that she was pretty much sitting. The four-year-old's eyes and hair were the exact same shades as her fathers, a feat he was extremely proud of. Morgan has a similar hair colour too, and his six-year-old mop of hair had just been as freshly brushed to a similar standard as Cordelia's Pegasus' mane. His eyes, however, were a similar red as mine. Clad in leaf green pyjamas, he sat on his bed opposite his sisters, just not as delicately tucked up as she was. He'd already mussed it around so much his foot was sticking out and his hair was already resembling a pile of fall leaves.

"You're bad at stories." Marx whined. "Why can't papa read to us?"  
"Papa's at the castle." I sighed. We'd been invited to a small feast with the rest of the shepherds, and he'd agreed to go ahead to help set up whilst I put the children to bed. With the security around, every family who had a place in the quarters needn't lock their door at night, so leaving the two here whilst they slept wasn't much of a problem.  
"Why can't papa read us a story?" Marc repeated, her big round eyes blinking up at me. "He's better at stories!"  
"What's so bad at my stories?" I asked, looking at my slightly sadistic daughter.  
"Papa does voices!" Morgan grinned.  
"I can do voices!" I smirked. I grabbed the nearest picture book. "Hello Mr Taguel!" I read in the squeakiest voice I could. "I'm Mr Mouse!" I continued, and was about to change to Mr Taguel's gruff voice when I saw my children. Morgan was laughing, his sides splitting underneath his smooth hands which had never held a weapon – a fact I was silently grateful for with every passing day. Marc was looking at me like I was the stupidest mother in the world.  
"Why don't we think of another story…" I mumbled, putting 'Hello Mr Taguel' back down. "I know a good one about your father…." I sighed, leaning back against the wall behind Marc's bed.  
"If it's about the time he fell into the pond at Christmas we've heard it." Marc mumbled.  
"Oh! Oh! What about how you and papa met?" Morgan grinned, his toothy gaps a much welcomed sign.  
"I don't know…." I sighed, not wanting to open the can of worms that came with telling them the story of how I met their father.  
"Please, mama?" Marc asked from beside me, eyes wide with anticipation. I sighed.  
"I wanted to save the story that comes with it until you were much older."  
"We're plenty old!" Morgan sprung up, pretending to flex like he'd seen various soldiers do. I laughed and ruffled his hair.  
"Those who are plenty old stay in bed when their mothers ask." Morgan paled and quickly dashed back to bed, pulling his covers up to his cheeks and looking at me with his wide, impatient eyes. I sighed.  
"Alright." I relented, smiling at my children. "Kids, this is how I met your father…."

A/N: I own nothing!


	2. Southtown

"To tell you how I met papa, I have to go back a bit further and to how I even ended up in Ylisse." I sighed. The two pairs of eyes trained on me watched as I slowly unravelled the past we'd kept hidden from them for so long.  
"There were also times when I wasn't sure even if your papa and I were going to end up together." I chuckled. "There was a time before I loved him…"  
"You don't love papa?!" Marc yelped, and I shook my head.  
"Yes of course I do." I soothed her. Her crestfallen face bounced back to childish wonder at the story that was about to erupt from my lips. "Your father – and you two – mean the world to me." Both my children smiled at me then. "To tell you the story about how I met your father, first I've got to tell you about how I wound up with the shepherds, almost ten years ago now…."

* * *

"Chrom…we have to do _something_ " I heard a girl sigh as I began to crack my eyes open. _No…_ a small voice in my mind protested. _It's too bright…_

"What do you propose we do?" a smooth, male voice, probably this Chrom's, rippled through my protesting ears. I began to bring myself round to the world, little did I know I was opening the door on the new life that would destroy my now forgotten one.  
"Uhm… I don't know!" The girl exclaimed, pure worry laced in her words. I opened my eyes to see the pair standing over me. The pretty blonde girl in sunshine yellow gasped and bent down to see me, her blue haired companion followed suit, both smiling happily at my presence.  
"I see you're awake now." The man smiled with not-unwanted mirth.  
"Hey there!" smiling like she would to a puppy, the blonde lent in closer.  
"There are better placed to take a nap than on the ground, you know!" Chrom laughed and held out his hand to me. "Give me your hand". I took it, and a large purple brand on the back of my hand seeped into my vision. _Was that there before?_ "You alright?" Chrom asked, probably from the confused look on my face.  
"Yes, thank you Chrom." I smiled.  
"Ah, so you know who I am?"  
"N-no…it's strange but your name just came to me." I blinked, my head still oozing with pain from my seemingly previous fall.  
"How curious." He frowned. "Tell me, what is your name? What is your business here?"  
My name is….uhhhh" I blanked. I could feel the three pairs of eyes burning holes into me as I thought. _My name is….name is….  
_ "You don't know your own name?" Chrom blinked.  
"I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" The girl gasped, before their older companion cut through-  
"It's a load of pegasus dung." He gruffly muttered.  
"It's the truth!" I gasped, eyeing the weapons on the men's belts with worry.  
"What if it IS the truth, Frederick?" Chrom reasoned. "We can't just leave her here alone! What kind of Shepherds would we be then?"  
"T'would not be good to let a wolf in our pack." Frederick hissed. "Look at her, she's in Plegian robes!"  
"Right well, we'll take her back to town and sort this out there." Chrom sighed, before turning to me. "Are you able to walk?" he asked, as I felt the blood turn cold at the thought of being strung up to die in some market place just thanks to not knowing my name.  
"Wait just a moment, do I not get a say in this?"  
"Peace, friend, we mean you no harm – we'll hear what you have to say in town, I promise."

The four of us trudged along through the fields to a place called Southtown. During the walk I discovered I was in a place called Ylisse. The name brought back memories of something I couldn't quite touch, but I left them all uncovered in my mind as I remembered my name.  
"Robin. My name is Robin. Funny I just remembered – but I guess its one mystery solved!"  
"Robin? That sounds foreign…" Chrom mumbled.  
"She's in Plegian Robes milord, of course she'd foreign." Frederick the wary snapped.  
"We can discuss it later, we're almost at town now and I thin-"  
Said town was currently ablaze in orange fire. Hot fronds of flames licked their way across thatched roofs quickly, trapping people inside, in the streets, anywhere.  
To the south of Southtown, a group of ruffians stood cutting down any who fled towards them, looting the bodies and cackling loud enough that we could hear them from the forest.  
"Frederick! Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom ordered, and the three of them ran towards the town.  
"Milord, what about her?" Frederick asked, as I tailed them towards the fire.  
"Unless she's on fire, she can wait!" Chrom growled, as the four of us ran towards the town.

If it weren't for the fire, I'm sure that the brigand wouldn't have made much of a dent on this strong hold. They stood unorganized and seemed to be fighting amongst themselves, as they fought us.  
"Chrom up the side!" I yelled at the captain and he studied me carefully, before calculating the decision himself and running to slash at an axe wielder who was encroaching slowly towards Lissa. "Frederick, go straight ahead!" I ordered as I summoned a lightning bolt on a foe running towards him, clearing the field for him to head straight for their captain. Frederick hesitated, looking at me carefully, before spurring his horse ahead to clash against the barbarian waiting at the top of the bridge. As soon as the enemy was routed, the wary knight trotted back and looked at me.  
"Why are you giving us orders?" he glared, looking at me from his steed.  
"It seems she can see things in a much more strategic way than we can." Chrom breathed, turning to me. "Robin, the shepherds need someone with your talents."  
"Milord?" Frederick grumbled, and I sighed.  
"Frederick, I am sorry but I have told you all I know." I apologized, and he looked at his lord wilfully.  
"What about it Robin? Will you join us?"  
"I would be honoured."

* * *

A/N: I have no idea what happened before, but the same thing happened originally for chapter 1...hopefully its all fixed now!  
Huxplosion: We should totally make Hello Mr Taguel into an EP thing ;)  
PrescribedMadness: I'm glad you liked it! I've only had Female Morgan once before so I hoped to portray her right! Not hard considering she's four but oh well xD


	3. Feroxian Snow

"Had you met Papa yet?" Marc asked, large eyes blazing into me and her innocent smile warming me.  
"Patience." I chided, tucking myself next to her. Morgan had relocated onto the foot of the bed, cocooned in his own soft duvet as he watched me too. "If I tell you that then you won't enjoy the whole story." The two shared a look, before fixating back on me. I took a breath. "After I joined the shepherds, we had to travel to Regna Ferox for my first proper mission." Morgan looked at me, eyes wide.  
"Mama wasn't I born in-"  
"Yes, Morgan." I laughed, before turning to Marc. "Morgan was born in the castle in Ferox. He wasn't due until we were back in Ylisstol, but he instead came in an ice storm." Marc smirked.  
"You're really awkward." She teased, and he frowned. Before a fight broke out between my children, I began to continue the story.  
"When we were north of Ylisstol, We discovered something that was going to change the course of the battles we were fighting. But it was when we were north of the Longfort that I discovered something else."

* * *

"Ready? We have a long march ahead." Chrom warned. All of us responded – some of us more enthusiastic than others. I personally was looking forward to proving myself to everyone – especially Frederick the Wary and Chrom. I was standing next to the two of them towards the front of the group, my new position as tactician cemented with my feet firmly planted into the ground. We were beginning to move forward when we heard the desperate clanking of armour behind us.  
"W-wait for me!" someone yelped, and turning, I saw someone clad entirely in green crashing through the undergrowth towards us. Panting, he approached the vanguard. "Why was I the last to hear about the trip to Ferox?" he grumbled.  
"What?" Lissa squeaked. "Vaike was meant to tell everybod-"  
The blonde haired maniac in question was currently boasting to Miriel that "Teach" was "the best", as the red haired mage just nodded, eyes glazed over with disinterest.  
"I'm sorry, but you're here now if that helps?" I consoled. He looked at me with interest.  
"Hey! You're new!"  
"Stahl, this is Robin our new tactitian." Chrom introduced me. "Robin, this is Stahl, one of our finest."  
"It's good to meet you." I grinned, holding out my hand.  
"Let's get a move on, shall we?" Frederick snapped from atop his horse, and Chrom and I darted back to join him at the head of the party, beginning the week long march to Regna Ferox.

The march to the Longfort was almost uneventful. Despite from a battle against those undead creatures – Chrom called them "Risen" – around a bridge, no sizeable threat had cropped up as of yet.  
At the Longfort, there had been a rather threatening moment where the commander occupying the fortress wouldn't let us through, leading to the first fight against living humans I'd commanded since the battle of Southtown, which was on the day I was found by the shepherds. We'd discovered that Plegian bands were posing as our army, which only strengthened our claim against Plegia.

Past the Longfort, we marched west to Arena Ferox. It would take another week or so, as the thick snow lacing our steps underfoot meant we needed to allow more time.

"Need some help?" Chrom asked, looking at me carefully as I struggled to put my tent up in the snow.  
"I'm fine." I sighed, as my mess of poles and canvas spluttered to the floor again.  
"Here, let me help." He insisted, marching forwards and squatting in an undignified manner beside me. "What have you done?" He grumbled, pushing the poles around the canvas and sighing. The light khaki fabric was quickly darkening.  
"Chrom, Robin, what's wrong?" Stahl asked, meandering up to us and joining us on the floor.  
"Robin was having some trouble setting up her tent, that's all." Chrom replied, waving him away. "It's alright Stahl, I can help her. Go see if Sumia needs any assistance with her Pegasus, or something."  
"I was just going to let you know that the canvas is getting soaked." Stahl replied calmly. "Even if you do get it up, it won't be fit for anyone to sleep in."  
Chrom and I both stared at the bleak looking tent with disdain.  
"I'm such an idiot." I deadpanned, staring bleakly at the tent. "I guess I'll see if Lissa's willing to share for a little bit." I blushed, feeling the two distinct pairs of eyes on me.  
"N-no, you may as well stay with me." Chrom replied, almost whispering. Stahl's eyes perked up with interest as he watched the exchange, ears pricked to the quiet request. "We'll be planning strategy long into the night, I'm willing to sleep on the floor." Chrom added, louder. I couldn't believe my ears at first, but then, comfortably, I agreed. Chrom nodded, before standing up and walking away. "Once you're done there, come to my tent. We need to plan new formations."  
"Stahl, can you help me spread this out to try and get it dry?" I asked the usually happy cavalier. He nodded, and we began to pull the poles out and began to spread the canvas out across some trees.  
"Do you like Chrom then?" Stahl asked, friendly tone not giving anything away."  
"Not in the way you're thinking, no." I replied. "He's our leader and I'm our tactician, so it makes sense to stay there if I have no tent of my own and don't want to wake anyone else." We'd finished knotting the canvas to the tree, suspended a few meters above the ground.  
"You know, that will just lead to the moisture upon the canvas tent cover to freeze, possibly prolonging your period of tentlessness?" Miriel's voice cut into us, and I blushed again. "However, if I use a fire tome around here I will be able to evaporate some of the moisture from the fabric and ensure it dries."  
I sighed. For a tactician, I seemingly couldn't do anything right.  
"If you could, that would be fantastic." I replied, close to tears. If it wasn't for the threat of the tears freezing on my cheeks as they ran carefree down my face, I would've probably cried in front of everyone. I wasn't sure how I was even adapting to being near these people, let alone being one of their commanders!  
Miriel summoned a small ball of fire upon her hand, and holding it at a "close enough proximity to heat, not burn", she walked alongside the wet splodges on my tent, drying it off. Once she was done, she turned back to me.  
"In future, ensure that the waxy side is facing outwards. That side is waterproofed and will ensure you have a tent to sleep in at night."  
I thanked her, and before I could start remaking my tent, Stahl had already repacked it into the bag.  
"Go on, Chrom's waiting." He grunted, pushing the mess of tarp and poles into the small space. I padded across the snow to Chrom's tent, pushing past the flaps and into the main room.

Chrom's home away from home wasn't as luxurious as many would think. For a Prince, it was simple and calm. The only thing giving away his position over us was its size; whilst everyone else had a tent with enough space for a bed, a table, a chair and a chest, Chrom had four times the size in his. A large bed sat in one corner, whilst a much larger table with multiple chairs crammed around it sat in the middle. Around this table sat Chrom and Frederick, along with a map and small, wooden figurines, depicting an army. As I drew closer, I saw the map was of the three countries – Ylisse, Plegia, and Ferox – and that many of the figurines were of Plegian bandits attacking Ylissian soil.  
"Ah Robin, come join us." Chrom grinned. Frederick watched carefully as I padded towards them. "Frederick, following an unfortunate accident with her tent, Robin will be staying with me tonight." Chrom explained. As Frederick raised his voice to protest, Chrom silenced him again. "We will not be sharing a bed, or anything of the sort. It's simply so she will not awaken another soldier once we've finished here tonight." He turned to me. "I've asked Lissa to bring us something to eat, we're going to be here for most of the evening, if that's alright." I nodded.

A few hours later, the howling wind was the signal for Frederick to head back to his own tent.  
"Milord, are you certain she can't just take my tent tonight?" he grumbled, eying me with distrust.  
"Frederick, just go. It'll be fine." Chrom sighed, and finally, the Great Knight trudged out into the snow, to his tent a stone's throw away.  
"Miriel dried my tent, so this would only be for tonight." I mumbled quietly, suddenly shy at us both together. "Actually, I don't know why I didn't put it up…maybe I should-"  
"It's too late to put a tent up now. Let's just rest." Chrom suggested, but I followed it like an order.  
"Who's sleeping where?" I asked, this was going to be _very, very_ awkward.  
Chrom pulled a load of blankets from a chest and set them up on the floor.  
"I can't allow a lady to sleep on the floor." He smiled, boyish charm radiating off his features.  
"I'm no lady. And I can't allow a prince to sleep on the floor." I insisted.  
"Well, we can't share a bed, that's improper." Chrom mumbled.  
"Maybe I should've just shared with Lissa." I sighed, and Chrom's face crumpled slightly.  
"You take the bed." He fussed. "That's an order."

I sighed, and settling down onto the bed, I looked over at him. He was fidgeting with the blankets on the floor, trying to make it comfortable for himself.  
"Chrom, why is it improper to share a bed?"  
"Well…" he blushed. "I'm a man, and you're a lady…." He began.  
"It's not like we're going to do anything. I mean, we don't like each other in that way!" I exclaimed quietly, but then saw his face. He looked like I'd insulted him to the highest degree, or slapped him, or something more than state what I thought was the obvious.  
 _Oh Naga. Chrom likes me._  
"Goodnight, Chrom." I quickly parted from the conversation, turning to face the other way.  
I heard him fumbling with his blankets once more, before settling down.  
"Goodnight, Robin." Came his quiet, almost heartbroken reply.

* * *

A/N: THANKS FOR WAITING

Ok, so I had to finish my EPQ the past few weeks, as well as back to college, and now UCAS is looming too. (UCAS is basically something you need to do to go to university, if you didn't know.) But, here we go! I hope this mega instalment makes up for the wait, and I hope you all enjoy it J  
Thanks to all my amazing reviewers, Huxplosion, Prescribed-Madness, and Guest!

Huck: I'm glad you're enjoying it, I think I'm going to focus more on the story side and not the battles from now on, but of course I'll need to use the battle style of writing whenever it's a major battle.

Madness: It begins, well, the detour begins xD We have a way to go before "it" truly does begin, I'm afraid. Freddy sass will always be strong, but I didn't write him in as much this chapter because I mean, he can't really oppose to Chrom that much, and Chrom's already decided he wants to share his tent with Robin xD

Guest: Woop! I love Stahlbin, so keep your eyes peeled my friend!

Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all and I promise the next chapter won't take another month!


	4. Lakeside

"What did you mean by liking him in that way?" Morgan piped up from his position, head resting on my legs as his wide dark eyes stared into mine.  
"I never found out." I smiled down at him. That was true – I never found out if Chrom loved me. "But I knew how I felt about him."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the night in the tent. Chrom had been avoiding me profusely and it made it difficult to plan battle strategies. However, we'd managed to get through the Khan's battle against Marth with little injury. With Regna Ferox's support sealed, our army began the long march back to Ylisstol with a new soldier – Lon'qu. The Myrmidon was oft silent as they trudged through the snow, and had somehow made an unlikely alliance with the ever-smiling Stahl.  
Said green cavalier hadn't smiled back at me properly since the night I spent with Chrom in his tent. His smile was clouded with an emotion I couldn't quite pick up on.  
That was another budding relationship ruined when I ruined my tent.

"Right." Chrom called. "We'll stop here for lunch." He ordered, and the weary band of shepherds all grunted in satisfaction.  
Lissa and Sumia started chopping vegetables for a stew whilst a group of others – led by myself – traipsed into the woods in search of firewood.  
"Vaike, Stahl, go look in that general direction." I ordered, pointing east. They both nodded and headed out away from me. "Sully, we'll take this end." I nodded. The redhead nodded, and I began to wander around in search of dry wood.

I hadn't been looking for long, when I realised I was lost.  
"Sully? Stahl?" I called, looking around for any sign of life. "Vaike?" I added, hoping maybe the bone head got lost too and would be nearby. "Anybody?!" I yelled, hopelessly.  
"Robin!" A voice called from behind me. I whipped around to see Chrom sat beside a lake I hadn't noticed before. "Be careful, you were close to falling into the water." He laughed.  
"O-oh, sorry." I blushed. "I lost my way looking for firewood."  
"I could tell." He blushed too, eyes focusing on the sand. "A-about the other night –"  
"Consider it forgotten." I interrupted, and Chrom gulped, taken aback.  
"Oh…I wasn't going to say that." He sighed, looking dejectedly back at the sand. I moved to sit next to him.  
"I'm sorry Chrom. The Prince and the tactician would never work." _Also, I'm unsure how I feel about you. But that's a minor issue._  
"Who's to say it won't." He muttered, moving his gaze from the sand, to me, then back again.  
"I'm to say." I sighed. "It would be odd for the troops if their amnesiac tactician just started dating their Prince and leader."  
"I can't help the way I feel." He groaned  
"I know, I know." I mumbled, wrapping an arm around him and patting his arm in a comforting motion. "I just think…us….it feels wrong."  
"Tell me then, does this feel wrong?"

Chrom looked up at me, blue eyes twinkling along with the sunlight rippling on the lake. My red eyes locked onto his, and I could see his face slowly inching towards mine.  
Something was telling me not to let this happen. Something was going off inside my brain that told me to get the heck out of that situation, to move away.  
But something kept me glued to the spot. The same something that would lead to our lips meeting.  
I'm not sure if it was my first kiss, but it was definitely my first since waking up in that field.  
Lissa had mentioned something about sparks flying when you have your first kiss with whoever you were meant to be with – that was how you'd know you'd met your prince.. All I felt was a mushy wet pair of lips wrestling against mine, and I was kissing an actual, real life prince.  
Then again, Lissa was a very sheltered princess who'd probably just read too many fairytales.

Despite the slight disappointment that I didn't feel like a firework at my first kiss, we still pulled away breathlessly. Panting, I moved to stand up.  
"No…please stay" Chrom groaned. "It did feel wrong, didn't it." He mumbled.  
"No, no it was lovely." I lied slightly, but now feeling a rush of adrenaline coursing through my body, part of me wanted more. "I just need to collect more firewood." I covered, and Chrom nodded, standing up and brushing the sand from himself.  
"Yes, oh yes! I'll help you of course!" he yelped, blushing as he trotted towards me, like a sickeningly sweet puppy.

With that, the two of us trudged back to the camp, collecting any dry logs we could find on our journey back to cover our impromptu make out session beside the lake.

* * *

"Mama." Marc called, head now beside her brothers with her feet wedged amongst her pillows. "Was that Papa?" she asked, eyes lit up at the thought of her parents rendezvousing beside a lake – her four-year-old brain formulating the perfect fairy tale image of her mama and papa sitting by blue water.  
"You'll have to wait and find out." I giggled, stroking their hair. I glanced over at the clock sitting on the wall – I was late for the feast, but sat here snuggled against my children, I don't think I exactly cared…

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, I really don't have much of an excuse! I was working on my UCAS stuff to begin with, but then it just became forgotten about…oh well! I hope this chapter makes up for that, and I'm going to try and write some more tonight so that they're all ready to be uploaded, as I'm in a very writing-y mood xD

Aaaand it's review time!

Huxplosion: 1st: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR DRAWING THE AMAZING COVER FOR THIS FIC!  
2nd: I'm going to try and create a strong bond amongst the more background characters, we'll see where Vaike ends up…(I mean, I added him into the search for firewood so I can't hate him! See my logic? ;) )

Prescribed-Madness: Chrom pls what r u doin? Chrom pls...  
Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter and sorry there isn't much of Stahl right now, but all in good time my friend!

Thank you so much for reading this, and please follow it if you enjoyed it, I cant promise regular updates but when I do update you can be sure I've put my heart and soul into it! Also please leave a review, any constructive criticism is welcome as I'm always looking at bettering my writing skills! #dyslexic


	5. Syrup

"So, what happened after the lake?" Morgan asked, eyes glittering up at me, his innocent expression and pure as snow.  
"Well, first there was an attempt on the Exalt's life." I mused, and looked down to see their horrified faces. "Don't worry, Emmeryn survived and the man who orchestrated the attack is long dead." I assured them, watching the scared expressions melt back into their wide eyed, happy selves. "I think at this point we were back in Regna Ferox getting aid. We were at war against Plegia, led by the Mad King Gangrel. At this point, me and the man from the lake would meet up every night." I sighed, reminiscently.  
"What did you do every night?" Marc frowned. "Surely you'd get annoyed with him eventually, like Morgan annoys me!"  
Morgan retaliated by smooshing his (socked) foot into his little sisters face.  
"I don't annoy you, you annoy me!" he giggled, before seeing the frown blooming on my face. Slowly, he removed his foot from his sister's nose. "Sorry, Mama."  
"If you two don't sit quietly I won't tell you anymore." I threatened, and they shuffled again to look upon me, urging me to continue.  
"As I said, the man from the lake and I began to meet every night…."

* * *

To think me and Chrom could wind up having some under-wraps affair with nobody knowing was foolish. It wasn't an affair in the sense that we were making love to each other, though. Instead we'd just lie together, warm underneath the covers and a strange feeling in my chest. I wasn't sure if it was love that I saw in his eyes, but I knew how I felt.  
Months had passed of this. Of sneaking behind everyone's backs, trying not to feel how I felt as I was in his arms. I was getting sick of hiding all the time.  
But I don't think neither of us could face the public's thoughts of us. We both knew Frederick wouldn't approve, and I didn't want to see the looks in Cordelia and Sumia's faces when I would eventually be on his arm. I felt like I was in a sickly bittersweet mess – as if I'd been ensnared by the stickiest, chewiest syrup. It all sounded dreamlike, to be the object of the Prince's affections, but as time went on the syrup got stickier and darker, and I began to feel more and more hopeless with y situation.

One day, the syrup smothered me entirely.

Regna Ferox seemed to be the starting place of my relationship with Chrom, so it's fitting that it was here that we were found out. I was leaving Chrom's rooms in Flavia's Castle, a stub of a candle guiding my way back in the pre-dawn gloom.  
"Where ya goin, bubbles?" a smooth, unhealthily sugary voice dripped uncomfortably through the air. I gulped, turning around and confronting the voice.  
Gaius.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked, hoping an _innocent until proven guilty_ stance would work in my favour here.  
"What are you doing out of Chrom's bed?" he asked, straight face cutting straight through my façade.  
"I don't know what you're talking about…" I blushed, looking straight at the floor. I heard him unwrapping something, and in the dim half-light I saw him pop a strawberry lollipop into his mouth.  
"Well, I was going to the Kitchen to get myself some more desert, y'know because Stahl hoovered up the extra I'd nabbed" he frowned "when I saw you letting yourself into Chrom's chamber."  
I returned my gaze to the floor.  
"And being the ever caring guy I am, I wanted to make sure you weren't going to kill dear ol' Blue."  
"Why would I kill Chrom?" I asked, tilting my head with genuine interest.  
"Well I mean, amnesiac, plegian robes, for all we know you're some nobleman's daughter sent on a mission to destroy Ylisse from the inside." He speculated, leaning against the wall and twiddling with the lolly stick.  
"Says the man we recruited whilst he was trying to assassinate the Exalt…." I chuckle.  
"Hey, I got swept up with the wrong crowd." He defended himself, pulling out the stick and pointing at me accusingly. "I had to sit outside with my ear against the door for the whole night making sure you weren't strangling him, or something."  
"How would you have heard that?" I asked, tilting my head.  
"I don't know, thrashing about maybe?" he asked, with a wicked smile upon his face. I rested my hands upon my face.  
"I assume you didn't hear that." I grumbled. "Because we weren't doing any sort of thrashing."  
"Nope, I was tempted to go get Clanky to check thought." Gaius innocently smiled. I froze.  
"If Frederick finds out about this…actually, if anybody finds out about this, you're dead." I threatened, stepping towards him, and trying to look menacing. Whilst I tried, I ultimately failed to look menacing in a long white nightgown and bare feet, my hair messy and eyes bleary.  
"I mean, if Clanky does find out, you will be dead. On the end of his spear. Like a kebab." Gaius grinned. "Sweeten the deal and I won't tell anyone." He bargained, as he crunched down on the last of the lollypop.  
"Every town we go to, I'll buy your sweets for you." I grumbled. "Deal?"  
"That's going to get expensive." He smiled, sickeningly, holding out his fingerless gloved-hand. I took it, and he shook it vigorously. "Deal."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Stahl frowned. We were marching back to Ylisstol upon the news that Emmeryn had been kidnapped, and Stahl questioned me in the town about why I'd bought Gaius a whole sack full of lollipops, chocolate, and lemon sherbets. I had to agree with something he'd said when I first met him – he has a knack for getting anything out of anyone. "You've been sneaking out in the dead of night to go and meet up with our leader to sleep with him – not sleep with him as in sleeeep with him but sleep with him as in cuddling." Stahl repeated, the two of us at the back of the party. The nearest person was Lon'qu, who was driving the carts filled with equipment, so we were safe enough to chat in our low tones, taking up the rear guard. For a Myrmidon, he was an alright cart driver too.  
"Yep, no procreating, just spooning." I confirmed. I was sat on the back of the cart Lon'qu was controlling, with Stahl riding beside me at the back.  
"And Gaius caught you two?"  
"No, Gaius caught me walking back. I don't know if Chrom knows anybody but us know." I replied.  
"How much sugar do you even have to buy him?" Stahl asked, and I sighed.  
"Each town we stop at on the way back to Ylisstol."  
"Maybe you should tell Chrom." Stahl suddenly suggested, eyes wide. "Otherwise this is going to get pricey."  
"Maybe once we've saved Emmeryn." I murmur, moving my gaze from the green cavalier to the road behind us.  
"That might be for the best." He agreed. "Hey, maybe once she's saved you two can declare your love to the world?" he chuckled, and I smiled back.  
"Who knows?" I smirked.

* * *

A/N: If you couldn't guess, Clanky is Gaius' nickname for Frederick xD  
Thank you so so so so so much for reading this! I'm finding this fic really enjoyable to write and I'm hoping to get most of it done before summer :P

Review time!

Huxplosion: Hope this is soonish for you! Mushy just seemed like the word to go with. Idk don't judge me. Sorry for the lack of Vaike in this chapter though, hope you enjoyed it!

That was brief aha, please leave a review if you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave any criticism that I can grow from!


	6. Emmeryn

"So this man was Papa!" Morgan exclaimed, sitting up and nearly crashing into me with his pure excitement.  
"How can you be so sure?" I question, smiling down at him.  
"Because you love him!" He added, wide grin cutting his smooth skin from ear to ear, six year old toothiness breaking into the dim room.  
"But I love you too. And Marc." I smirk. "And Papa, of course. How many people is that?"  
"Three!" The pair replied instantly. I grinned.  
"What I think is important for you two to know…" I began, swallowing the words of the life lesson I was about to impart on their uninvolved minds, a life lesson every mother hopes their child will never experience first-hand. "…is that it's easy to lose the person you love."

* * *

"Robin!" Chrom shouted from a few spaces infront. "The wyvern riders have fallen!" he continued as I ran up to him. "The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!" I nodded, and almost instantly Phila appeared, leading a battalion of Pegasus Knights. I felt relieved as Phila flew up to meet the Exalt, and Chrom turned back to me and smiled. All the Plegian soldiers were cut down. We'd saved Emmeryn.

Then, all of a sudden, spewing purple figures appeared out of nowhere.  
"Chrom!" I yelped. "Risen Archers!"  
"Damn, not now!"  
Gangrel started laughing from a few paces away, and I felt my stomach churn.  
"Archers are super effective against flying units…." I whispered. I heard Lissa screech from behind me, where she had been healing Vaike, as one of the Pegasus Knights fell from the sky. Frederick suddenly appeared to hold her back, as she tried to fight her way through to heal the fallen rider.

As if in slow motion, Phila inched her way closer to Emmeryn, the Exalt still calmly upon her perch like a beautiful, green plumed bird. As Stahl and Lon'qu cut their way through Risen after Risen – one of the Pegasus-focused monsters reached his target.

The commander fell from the sky with the upmost grace, her striken steed's wings fanning out as the two dropped for their final landing, reaching their destination with a sickening crunch.  
The war was as good as lost.

"No….no…." I rasped, my voice suddenly dry as the blood in my veins ran cold.  
"We've lost." Chrom announced, as if it wasn't plain to see.  
"I belive this is what they call a reversal of fortunes." Gangrel's grating voice cut through the air like a siren. "Now…. Grovel before me." He ordered. Stahl and Lon'qu now had the risen's bows pointed at them as well as Emmeryn, meaning the Plegian's had complete control. "Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!"  
"I'd give up my life before I beg for it from you." Chrom spat.  
"Oh, now THAT is a good line." The Mad King chuckled. "A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps?" he circled Chrom and I like a vulture. "The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her." I could feel Chrom tensing up beside me. "All it would take is one word from me…."  
"Emm! Hold on I'm—"  
"ARCHERS!" Gangrel barked. "If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!"  
"I'll kill you!" the blue haired prince roared, and my hand swiping his away from the falchion saved the exalt being shot down.  
"Chrom don't!" I hissed.  
"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise." He turned his head to regard the two troops surrounded by Risen behind him. "Who wants the honour of killing the exalt?" he asked rhetorically. "No one?" he swung back around to face us again. "Bah, your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"  
"Damn you!" Chrom snarled.  
"Now, now, my boy – no one needs to die today." He revealed. "Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends." He paused. "Just lay down your sword, and give me what I want. The Fire Emblem."  
"Chrom! You can't trust him." I whispered. I was worried at first the wind across the dunes would obscure my advice, but I saw him nod.  
"Of course I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot. But if I say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them!" he ran one of his hands through his raven locks. "My sister, or my duty. This problem has no right answer, yet I must choose…."  
"Just don't give up." I frowned. "There has got to be a way."  
"If there is, I can't see it." He mumbled, tears edging his vision.  
"I'M GOING TO COUNT TO THREE." The Mad King informed us. "Throw down your weapons, or your Exalt becomes the world's largest quiver."  
Time seemed to pass so slowly for those three seconds. It felt like the sand shifting around our feet was moving in ultra-speed.  
"Gangrel." Chrom called, a moment before "THREE" was to be shouted, likely followed by a devious cackle. "Hold!"  
Everyone froze again, the eyes of every Shepherd, including Tharja and Libra who had only just been recruited by Chrom in the past hour, locked on Chrom.  
"You win. Everyone, hold down yo-"

"No." a voice called out. It was faint, but it was also unmistakeable.  
Emmeryn was calling to us from her vulnerable position, wind whipping around her like a storm upon a boat.  
"Silence, you!" Gangrel snarled.  
"Emm…." Chrom murmured, childlike innocence laced into his voice.  
"King Gangrel, is there no hope for you to listen to reason?" Gangrel turned to face her.  
"All I want to hear is the _thunk_ of arrows, and the _splat_ of you hitting the ground. UNLESS SOMEONE GIVES ME THE EMBLEM NOW!" he hissed, turning back to Chrom.  
Chrom looked up at Emmeryn, and nods.  
"Maybe one day we would have needed the Emblem, but we need our sister."  
"Thank you, Chrom." Emmeryn's quite voice smoothly reacted. "I know now what I must do."  
"Emm? What are you-"  
"People of Plegia." Her voice was suddenly louder, carried on the wind like the sweetest bird song. "I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must…As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

"Emm… no…."

Chrom dashed past Gangrel, who was staring up at the Queen with wide eyes, and past the Risen who didn't even acknowledge his passing. Sprinting up the steps, everybody watching knew he wouldn't make it in time.  
 _No reaction_ a voice on the wind whispered. _Was I wrong then?_ I looked up at Emmeryn, staring straight ahead. A crow soared near her. A symbol of death. I'd failed. _Chrom… this is some torch I'm passing you._ Her eyes now locked onto the bird, face turned to the sun for one last moment of bliss. This woman had been in charge of a country since she was 10 years old. Watching her standing alone on the rocky outcrop transfigured her into that 10-year-old child in my mind, innocently about to drastically alter her life.

 _Hmph…so be it._

She fell gracefully. Green cloak billowing behind her, wrapping around and shielding her calm expression as she plunged to her self-inflicted fate. I could hear Lissa screaming. Everyone's eyes were transfixed on the woman – the Exalt – falling in front of us.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this update, thinks will quicken up with Robin and Chrom after this! The next chapter will be set before the final battle against Gangrel, and then I'll skip to after that battle because I dont really enjoy writing out the battles... I mean, a lot of this was speech from the actual chapter so...

Review time!

Huxplosion: I'm glad you enjoyed the syrup-y metaphor, and thank you for reading through (even if I didnt use many if any of your corrections...)

Prescribed-Madness: Yep, literally the worst. However, he will serve a purpose later on ;)

GeorgiaScarlett: How can a human make a bird noise? You never fail to impress me...

Thank you for reading this far! I dont think the next update will be for a little while, I have a University Scholarship exam towards the end of this month, then I have a trip to Belgium at the start of February. Then I should probably start revision because I have my A levels coming up this summer... Oh god. I'll try to update by the end of next month at the latest, but for all we know it could be in the next few days as a revision break xD


	7. Olivia

Morgan and Marc's eyes hadn't left my face throughout the whole retelling of Emmeryn's death. They now knew that she'd died because we couldn't get there in time – one of the things I'd hated the most about being a tactician. The feeling of guilt that would awaken whenever one of our units was injured or killed. I couldn't help the tears brimming around my eyes.  
"Mama?" Marc asked, crawling up towards me.  
"I'm okay." I sighed, patting her head. "I just want you both to know, that I'm so happy you two won't have to experience a war like we did."  
My children looked at each other, and Marc squirmed her way onto my lap. Morgan sat beside us, back against the wall as he looked up at me. I smiled down at him, and as my hands played with Marc's soft, slightly curled hair, the story continued from my lips.  
"After Emmeryn's death, we escaped through the rain, eventually regrouping near the border. It was a plain battlefield, a few trees here and there, but it was in that field that the bad man – the Mad King Gangrel – was finally defeated."

* * *

It was only hours after Gangrel had been cut down on the field. Despite all he'd done – it felt strange to be in a Fortress only half an hour from where the dead king was lying. I was making my way through the hallways quickly, because Chrom has requested me. I had no idea at the time the impact this meeting would have.

"Chrom?" I called, knocking on the door softly.  
"Come in." he called, and I pushed the dark wood and entered the cool room. The windows were wide open, with thin curtains preventing any sand flying in. Chrom was sat at his desk, quill pen scratching onto yellow paper.  
"You should be resting." I sighed, moving towards him. "You took a lot of magical attacks when you were duelling with Gangrel."  
"I'm fine, Lissa just left anyway." He sighed. "Other people need healing too. Vaike lost a finger."  
"That's because Vaike decided to follow Frederick." I frowned. "It's his own fault, I told him to follow Sully and Stahl to the west." Chrom's shoulders sagged a little bit, and he kept his gaze outside the window. "My lord? What's the matter?"  
"I've been talking to Flavia."  
"And?"  
"And we've decided a way to cement the alliance of Regna Ferox and Ylisse." He informed me. "To act as a buffer, should either of us be pulled into war again."  
"That's good news!" I grinned. "What was the agreement? Is Lon'qu to become a dignitary or something?"

"No… no, I'm to marry Olivia."

I felt my skin pucker with the chill that suddenly claimed my body. My blood felt frozen and thickened, struggling to make its way through my veins, starving my brain of thought and function – save from one. _Why._

"W-why Olivia?"  
"She's a nobleman's daughter, and she's worked with Basillio for many years." He explained, still avoiding my gaze.  
"Oh." I breathed. "And you've consented to this?"  
"For the good of my nation, yes." He moved to stand, and I could see him wince. "She seems like a lovely girl, and Ylisse will be happy for the alliance."  
 _Did you ever love me?_ I screamed mentally, but I just smiled at Chrom.  
"I think it's lovely, I'm very happy for you." I lied, and he could probably tell that I was lying too. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?" I asked, wanting to get away from here as quickly as possible.  
"Not that I can think of, why? Do you need to be somewhere?" tilting his head like a pup.  
"I haven't finished my rounds since the battle." I nodded, and he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.  
"Don't let me stop you, then."

When the heavy door clicked shut behind me, I ran. I probably looked a sight, tears running down my face and cloak billowing behind me. I had no idea where I was running to either; I couldn't return to my room as someone would come and bombard me with questions regarding strategy; I couldn't go to the mess hall or communal areas crying; and I couldn't go outside as it was getting dark, fast. Eventually I came across an alcove, and settled there. It was in the highest floor of the fortress, one we weren't inhabiting for some odd reason. No candles were lit up here, so I was in utter darkness.

I must've dozed off, because the moon was high when I woke. All I could see was a shadow falling over me, a brazier on the wall behind the figure now lit. I was about to scream when they shoved their hands over my mouth.  
"Don't scream! You don't want to wake people up, we're directly above the hospital." Stahl's calm voice rippled through the air. I relaxed. The olive haired cavalier brushed some sand aside and plopped down next to me. "I was going to bring you some food because I realized you weren't at dinner." He admitted.  
"Thanks, I'm starving." I mumble, leaning into his shoulder. Then I twigged. "Where is the food?"  
"Well, you weren't in your room, and nobody had seen you." He fidgeted. "So… I decided to come and look for you… and I got kinda…peckish." I looked up at him, and his sheepish grin was infectious. I grinned back as I leant back against the wall in the half light.  
"That's fine. You didn't have to come find me."  
"Well it's a bit unnerving when a friend goes missing, right after someone she loves has announced his engagement."  
"Oh, he announced it?"  
"Yeah, over dessert." Stahl confirmed. "It meant people were preoccupied to, so Gaius sneaked away half of my cake!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."  
"I just ate yours to compensate." He smirked, but I couldn't bring myself to smile now.  
"So I guess it's official." I lament. "Chrom and Olivia. I guess it does have a ring to it."  
"I'm sorry Robin, I know how much you cared for him."  
"Hey, now I don't have to keep giving Gaius sugar to get him to keep quiet."  
And somewhere in the vast fortress we were waiting in, the ginger thief probably shivered at the thought of losing his sugar fix.

* * *

A/N: so, you know I said I wouldnt be updating for a little while? I got sick. So, heres the update! I've also updated a load of other fics today, so if you like Harvest moon or Shura (from Fire Emblem Fates) I will shamelessly self promo here haha xD

REPLIES:  
Georgia: I'm glad you like my writing style ^o^  
Hux: Yeah ikr, eww romance  
hernobleness: Thanks for the review! And I know, poor chrom, hopefully you're not feeling sad about him being put into an arrange marriage - however, dont worry, I love Chrom and Olivia so ofc I will write them happy :)

Also huge shout out to my new followers; hernobleness, friedkimchilover, and NostalgiaMaster1996! You guys rock, and thanks so much for taking the time to read my fic :')


	8. The Marriage

A/N: bumper chapter! This is 1909 words... hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Another benefit of not marrying him, is that he's now your Uncle Chrom." I chuckled, dropping one of the biggest bombshells of the whole story to them. The two stared at me with open mouths.  
"You were in love with Uncle Chrom?!" Marc screeched. Morgan tilted his head.  
"Does this make Lucy our sister?" he asked curiously.  
"Yes, I was in love with Uncle Chrom." I replied to my daughter, before turning to the lump of a child perched on my lap. "No, Lucina and Inigo are your cousins, and nothing else." I laughed at Morgan. They weren't their blood cousins, but were as close as cousins were.  
"But Uncle Chrom's in love with Aunty Olivia." Marc frowned, her eyes narrowed.  
"Kids, when you lose someone, its best to let it go." I sighed. "Losing Chrom lead me down the path of marrying your father – and having you two of course." Both sets of eyes studied me carefully. "I like to think of that break up – if you'd even call it a break up – as one of the best things that could have happened to me."

* * *

Since returning to Ylisstol, the castle was abuzz with wedding preparations. Lissa – as head bridesmaid – was running a factory of maids and butlers making decorations for weeks. I'd tried to have as little direct input with the wedding as I could, eventually convincing Frederick to (begrudgingly) relent into letting me over see the maintenance of the Shepherds, whilst said Great Knight took on Best Man/Wedding Organizer duties.  
Therefore, I was surprised when I got called to the Royal Chambers a week or so before the wedding.

Standing awkwardly outside, I was about to raise my hand to knock when I heard the ever-cheery call of Lissa.  
"Robinnnnnnnnnnnn!" she gushed, skipping towards me. "Oh I'm so glad you got my note!" I smiled.  
"What's the matter?" I asked, as she knocked commandingly on the door.  
"Oh, it's silly but we realized we didn't have your bridesmaid dress sorted!" she replied, laughing eyes as her hand scratched the back of her head. Behind her, came Lon'qu. He grunted at me, then looked at the floor with a bored expression on his face. The sword on his belt reminded me that he was currently installed as Lissa's bodyguard – meaning, in essence, he was pretty much another chief bridesmaid/wedding planner/whichever role Lissa was carrying out right now.  
"I didn't know I was a bridesmaid." I blinked.  
"Well of course silly, you're one of Chrom's closest friends!" she chastised me, as the door opened quietly.  
"Umm…. Hello." Oliva greeted us, meek eyes staring up. Lissa grinned, sweeping forwards like a vulture to snatch up the pink haired beauty. I smiled, trying to make the most of the situation.  
"Hello Olivia." I smoothly called back.  
"Sorry we didn't send for you earlier, you just seemed to slip by the planning." She awkwardly chuckled.  
"I've taken over from Frederick for the time being, so I've been more involved with Shepherd stuff than wedding planning." I replied.  
"That explains why you're always so sweaty." Lissa wrinkled her nose. "As much as I love Freddy, he really stinks under that armour."  
"Well, Milady, I will take better care with my personal hygiene from now on." A new voice called, as Frederick appeared at the doorway with an armful of purple fabric, completely brushing past her statement of how much she loved him. He wasn't in his large, clanky armour (as Gaius would describe it), but instead wore a loose fitting white shirt and fitted tan trousers. Two elderly women followed, smiling at me. One was tall and had her dyed-black hair swept back in a bun, accentuating her large, beakish nose. The other was a shorter, round woman with ginger hair in a similar bun. She reminded me of a plump mother hen. I felt their eyes melting me as they wandered towards me.  
"Robin, I believe?" one of them asked me. I nodded.  
"So you're _the_ Robin? The one they found in a field?" the tall woman frowned, circling me like a crow. I frowned, imagining her nose sprouting into a beak and her dark hair becoming fluttering feathers.  
"Hey," Lissa called, still red faced from Frederick's sudden arrival. "She pretty much won us the war." Both of them nodded at each other, before pulling me towards the window. After looking at the embroidery on my cloak, they pulled it off me and both walked away, heads tilted towards each other.  
I strained my ears to hear them, and I wish I hadn't.  
" _Plegian….Spy…Emmeryn….."_  
I froze slightly.  
Lissa and Olivia were completely oblivious to this, being engrossed in some stitching samples the women had brought. Lon'qu was now standing on the other side of the door, and probably wouldn't have spoken up at their remarks.  
Frederick kept his eyes locked on me, and I could see the distrust behind them. I could see he agreed with every word they were murmuring.  
I gulped.  
Towards me swooped the birds, poking and prodding and measuring every inch of me. I tried my best to stand still but couldn't help but squirm under the talon-like grip of the measuring tape. They called out measurements to Frederick, who dutifully scrawled them down on a pad of paper.

Once they finished the Chicken scurried away, cutting the fabric, as the Crow plodded back to Frederick to whisper in his ear. The blue Knight eyed me thoughtfully, as he nodded to the Crow.

Soon enough, the two birds were back around me; this time I was stood on a stall as they pinned the purple fabric around me.  
"Maybe she's some form of Plegian nobility?" Crow hissed to her companion.  
"That would explain why she managed to weasel her way into court."  
"I doubt she even knows how to spell amnesia."  
"I can't wait for them to expose her for being the bony spy she is." Chicken squawked back in a low tone.  
 _Well, she_ can _spell amnesia, and she_ can _hear you._

"Excuse me." Olivia called from behind them. Her apparition was like a pink-furred cat had spoiled the party. They looked at her with wide, seedy eyes. "Please can you not be disrespectful to my guest." She ordered, voice faltering slightly as a deep blush spread across her cheeks. The two women went back to cutting and sewing, this time not muttering profanities about my background. I smiled at Olivia, and mouthed the word _Thank you._ She smiled back.

* * *

Despite feeling _slightly_ better towards the union, I can't say I was specifically happy towards the prospect. Despite Olivia saving me from the harassment of the clucking birds, I still couldn't help feeling cheated by Chrom. _This should be me._ I sighed we rehearsed the day before. We had to all line up standing next to a respective groomsman, and I was immediately behind Lissa. My counterpart was Lon'qu – there to be both the representative from Ferox, as well as Lissa's bodyguard. Or at least, that was until Maribelle shrieked from behind me.  
"You oaf! Stop stepping on my feet." She hissed at her partner – Stahl.  
"Ah, sorry, Maribelle." He replied. "Do you think they're going to serve any snacks at this rehearsal? Will there be a rehearsal dinner?" he asked, whipping his head to and fro.  
"Stahl, be a bit more careful." Lissa chuckled, turning her head slightly to him and he looked at the floor.  
"No, that won't do. I request to switch." Maribelle frowned. I sighed.  
"Maribelle, Lon'qu had to be in pair behind Lissa due to prior arrangements by Chrom." Frederick frowned at her, before slowly moving his gaze to mine. "Robin and Lon'qu are both representing our neighbouring countries in this procession as well." There was slight malice when he mentioned me being foreign, and I could see the double meaning in his words.  
"She could always join old Teach over here!" Vaike called from the back, but she wrinkled her nose.  
"I don't think Chrom would mind if Robin and I switch." Maribelle grumbled. "Lon'qu, do you object?" she asked, turning to him. The stoic myrmidon continued staring straight ahead.  
"Maribelle, you and Robin can switch if she doesn't mind and it will make you happy." Lissa sighed.  
"I don't mind." I shrugged, and Maribelle grinned, triumphantly.  
We switched quietly, and I smiled at Stahl.  
"Right, from the top." Frederick ordered, and the group turned around and traipsed back up the aisle.  
"Don't worry," Stahl whispered as we began to walk back down the aisle. "I'll try not to step on your toes."

* * *

"Y'know," Stahl sighed over dinner that night. "I'm kinda glad you and Maribelle switched."  
"Yeah?" Gaius asked, mouth stuffed with dessert. "Is that because you and Bubbles got to be partnered up?"  
"No, its because I don't complain when he tries to remove my toes." I chuckle back. The three of us were sat in the mess hall; Chrom and Olivia were eating on the other side of the room with the two Khans. Lon'qu was sitting dutifully beside Lissa; and since the announcement of the engagement, I'd taken to eating with different people. Tonight I found myself wedged between two of the people I was finding myself growing ever closer to.  
"That's a dangerous position to be in." Gaius grunted. "But if you do lose a toe tomorrow, you can always chase after Hungry with your crazy tactician skills."  
"I don't think I'd be doing much chasing without a toe." I laughed, and Stahl looked hurt.  
"I don't want you to chase me! You're actually pretty fast!" he complained, and the three of us chuckled.  
It was then that I looked up, and caught a certain pair of brown eyes. I hastily broke away my gaze. However, not soon enough, and Gaius took the opportunity to grab my pie from under my nose.

* * *

Although the birds were horrible about me, the bridesmaid dress was gorgeous. Soft purple silks swirled around whenever I moved. The look was completed with a small bouquet of white roses. The next day, Maribelle, Lissa and the other bridesmaids – mainly other Ylissian and Feroxian noblewomen – all stood in a cold hallway outside the room where Olivia was getting ready.  
"I still can't believe Chrom's getting married." Lissa smiled, eyes staring out the window. I nodded in agreement.  
The doors swung open, and Basillio appeared with Olivia on his arm. The beautiful, pink rose smiled over at us all. A light blush was swept across her features, and her white dress contrasted gracefully with her dusky pink hair.  
"Let's get this show on the road." Basillio laughed heartily. Olivia smiled up at him, and Lissa laughed before leading the group towards the ceremony.

The pair certainly looked happy, as they exchanged their vows. Sunset fell as the pair slid the rings up each other's fingers, casting the church into a bright, orange glow.  
Stahl and I were stood to the side, against the wall.  
"Do you think, when you get married, you'll get married in a Church?" I whispered to him, and he shrugged.  
"If I do, it won't be in this massive cathedral." He replied. "I might be one of Chrom's friends, but I don't think I'd want to have something this…. purple."  
I smiled slightly, before turning my focus back to the marriage at hand. But once again, I caught another certain pair of eyes. Once again, I looked away quickly.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this maaaaaaaaaaassive chapter. 1909 words (without the author notes), possibly my largest chapter. Ever.  
So, Chrom and Olivia are married! And the next thing is setting up for Robin. ooooooooooo

Reviews:  
Huxplosion: It will get better for Robin. Eventually. And I do like this cover, but dont worry if u cant just yet!  
Hernobleness: Sorry if the Chrom/Olivia makes you sad, being a Chrobin shipper and all xD And I dont think Robin will ever know if Chrom loved her, but I tried to make it seem like he did; hence why he avoided her eyes etc etc when he was telling her he was getting married. Also he told her privately, instead of over dinner with everyone else. I hope you enjoyed it! 

Shout out to my new follower since last chapter, Caisenma! Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Thunder

Marc looked close to tears.  
"B-but you loved him!" She exclaimed, and I smiled. A slight frown painted her boysenberry juice lips, and her eyes looked close to tears.  
"I can't believe you were once with Uncle Chrom." Morgan frowned. "That's gross."  
"I suppose it is, yes." I confirmed, chuckling at their naiveite. "Sometimes, love just isn't enough. Maybe they don't love you back, or maybe your love was just not meant to be." I rubbed my fingers through Marc's soft locks, the four-year-old now perched on my other leg, beside her brother. "Sometimes, someone can pull you from a dark place, just to unknowingly put you back there again."

* * *

"Why on earth are there so many couples." I grumbled to Stahl over dinner one night. He shrugged.  
"I wouldn't call Lissa and Lon'qu a couple." My companion snorted, in between mouthfuls of hot, bear stew. "She's obviously falling for him, but he's only sticking around right now because he's been ordered to."  
"How tragic." Gaius mumbled back, passing his bowl to his olive-hair compatriot in favour for a strawberry lollipop. Almost catlike, he turned to face me. "Still pining over ol' Blue?" he asked, and I scowled.  
"No, I was commenting on the couples around us, idiot." Truth be told, Maribelle and Ricken were looking ever closer, sat next to each other and smiling broadly. Sully was also actually tolerating Virion too – but that might be more to do with them announcing their engagement the night before.

I caught Stahl's eye as he leant back to mouth something to Gaius, before dropping his gaze back to his bowl of brown sludge.

* * *

"Y'know," Gaius mumbled to me the next morning, as we stepped lengthily across the crisp blanket of snow, which had fallen upon Ylisstol overnight. "I'm kind of glad you didn't marry Blue."  
"Oh really?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. Since having to leave my dream of being Chrom's wife behind, my ever-growing friendship with the flame haired thief and the dozy, ravenous cavalier had taken up most of my social time. Aside from Lissa's fortnightly tea parties, that is.  
"Yeah." He replied, kicking his tired boot against the wall to remove some of the accumulating snow, free riding between ball and heel. "You're so much more chill now."

It had been a few weeks since Chrom and Olivia had gotten married, and the new queen had recently revealed that she was pregnant. Obviously, I felt a bit dejected, but I just tried to ignore it. Every meal time had felt like a stab in my stomach, watching them sitting together. Laughing. Smiling. However, recently the bitter anguish that flooded my senses subsided into a new feeling, one I wasn't sure of at first.  
But I definitely knew what it was, now.

Admitting to it at first wasn't easy. I was stubborn in my ways, and still dreamed whole heartedly that someway - somehow - Chrom would come back to me. Whilst I was allowing myself to grieve, I wasn't doing it in a healthy way. I was letting my whole mind be dragged back through the sludge and murkiness of my relationship - if you could even call it that - with Chrom.  
Yet Olivia and Chrom...it seemed natural. Though it was "suggested" by the Khans, the two seemed genuinely happy. Their relationship wasn't artificial, no, but Chrom's and mine was organic. We'd forged it ourselves - but it was I who had to dig out the rotten roots when the disease had come. Their relationship seemed a world away from the hidden nights spend snuggled up in bed, praying that Frederick or Lissa didn't barge in. Their relationship seemed happy, healthy, and fulfilling.

I smiled at Gaius, and with true sincerity, I finally admitted it out loud.

"I'm happy for them."

* * *

One feeling that had stayed with me ever since the wedding, was the feeling I was being watched. Of course, this was pinpointable.  
"Robin." Frederick barked, a mastiff amongst terriers. His booming voice shook the ground as he came towards me.  
"Yes, Frederick?" I asked, genuinely confused as to his obsession with me of late.  
"Why are you training with Gaius?" he queried, tilting his head at me.  
"Because there was no specification of who to spar against?"  
This answer seemed to just brush over his head.  
"I want you to help Lissa." He ordered, and I nodded. Said pigtailed princess had recently reclassed to a Sage, and I could now see the benefit of me helping her. With the other options of tome wielders being Tharja (who was ruled out for obvious reasons), Ricken (who was sparring against Vaike) and Miriel (who had completely ignored Frederick's order of sparring with Virion, in favour of reading a tome against the wall), Lissa was almost completely dependent on me to learn how to fight.

"Okay." I began. "You have your tome in your non-dominant hand?" I checked, and she nodded. The two of us (and Lon'qu) were standing near the forest, a pair of training dummies set up a few meters away by yours truly (and Lon'qu). "We'll practise close range first."  
"Right." She nodded. Her new billowing blue cloak swallowed her, as her sunshine yellow dress peaked out from beneath.  
"Read the words inside the book." I instructed. "Out loud."  
"By the power of Naga, the one holding this book shall channel the control of lightning." She dutifully read. I nodded.  
"Remember that." Stepping close to the dummy, I nodded at her. "This is about as far as you'll get close range." She nodded back, her furious concentration apparent in her face. "Think of the words you just said." I looked at the dummy, and held out my hand. "And as you think it, you'll control it."

I raised my hand and a ball of lightning pooled around my pale fingers, caressing my skin as it crackled chaotically. Aiming carefully, I released the energy, and my dummy fell backwards into the mud as the snapping of static subsided.

Lissa smiled, before holding her arm out in a similar fashion. I could see the application of the words I'd just said saturate her mind, as she raised her hand, and flung the globule of electricity at her dummy.  
Except she missed. And somehow, despite me standing right next to her, the magic flew straight towards me.

Time seemed to slow down, as my impending doom floated towards me. I saw Lissa's eyes widen, hands flying slowly to her mouth. Lon'qu darting towards her, to keep her back from lunging at me? I'll never know.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something charging towards me. Something quick… a horse maybe? My name was being called faintly, but I couldn't figure out who it was over the pounding of my heart.

Then I heard it, the sizzling of the lightning.

Then, I felt nothing.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for waiting, this wait wasnt as long as some of the others, luckily!  
I enjoyed writing this one, and I finally have the plot for the rest of the story all done! Woo hoo!  
Updates may slow down again what with exams coming up soon. I need to bump my Economics grade up from a D to a B in 4 months...wish me luck :/

Reviewssss:

Hernobleness: Yeah, I always think that those two would be close, what with their love of food! And I dont want Olivia to seem like a villain to any Chrobin shippers - I've read fics before where they take the sweet, lovely dancer and turn her into a total vixen? Like, Olivia's the sweetest.

georgia: Well I mean, I dont hate her, at all! (or you, for that matter, G -_-) It's just how the story worked. Olivia and Chrom are gonna be hella happy, if you couldn't tell from the description up there ^^

Huxplosion: Lon'qu is all *angst angst angst*, to the point where he's not even talking lmao. Also I'm glad I'm making you like Stahl :)


	10. Awakened

_I suppose this is what death feels like._

I had no idea of how long I'd been there.

Suspended, buoyant in the air, my silvery hair floating around me.  
Sometimes, it felt different, as if I was floating on water. Sometimes, it felt as if I'd gone under – unable to breathe. Only then would I move – kicking, and thrashing about. I suppose I _was_ dead in a way.

My hands ached, and whenever I moved them in front of my face, I could see the small traces of lightning rippling across them. Whenever I moved them back to my sides, all I could see was the opaque reality I was inhabiting. The dark world of my mind.

The only sound I could hear was a dragon's cry. I'd never heard something so painful in my life. I'd never even met a dragon, except Nowi…

Nowi….

The Shepherds…

Even thinking about them made me hurt. My sides sore, head pounding.  
I had to get back to them.  
But how could I get back to them when I'm dead?  
 _Maybe I should just wait. But how long do I need to wait?_

Maybe I'll wake up in that field again.  
Maybe I could stop Emmeryn from throwing herself off that cliff. Maybe I could get Chrom to stay with me.  
Maybe I'd be awakened by someone else, and I could live a new life. Maybe I would wake up on my own and just go into the woods, live a life of bear meat and sleeping under trees.  
Or maybe, I'd just never wake up again.

* * *

Gasping, bolting upright, I felt the weight of the actual world around me as I sucked oxygen into my lungs. Eyes adjusting to the candles on the bedside, I saw three pairs of eyes staring at me.  
"R-robin." Stahl choked. One of my best friends was sat on a chair in the corner of the room, his olive hair mussed with sleep. "You're alive!"  
I watched him carefully. Libra stepped forwards, worry laced in his features, as the calm monk began to hold a healing staff to my head.  
"For someone who's been unconscious for weeks, you've made a remarkable recovery." He frowned, holding the candle up to my face as I flinched from the heat. Frederick was standing against the wall, stared at me intently. Having not said anything, I moved my interest from the dozy cavalier to the stoic great knight.  
"You were moving a lot just before you woke up." Stahl's concerned voice rung through the gloom. "Were you dreaming?"  
"I'm not sure." I replied, head beginning to pound. I noticed for the first time that Gaius was half asleep in the corner, lollypop permanently wedged between his lips, even as he emerged from the dredges of sleep. The room was heavy with the smell of incense, and though snow was falling lightly outside, the window was cracked open to alleviate the fragrant smoke choking the room.  
"Hey, hey, no need to cry." Stahl suddenly burst, leaning towards me with a tissue clasped between his fingers. I took it from him and dabbed away the tears I didn't know I was producing.  
"Maybe we should leave Robin to rest." Libra suggested, and Gaius suddenly piped up from the corner -  
"She's been out for a month, let us at least see her." He grumbled, scrambling up and wiping sleep from his eyes. "You sure did scare us, Bubbles."  
"How long were you waiting?" I asked, wondering when the ginger thief had woken up. He shrugged.  
"Whenever we weren't training or eating."  
"That explains the stench." I chuckled, wrinkling my nose.  
"Lissa's been here quite often too." Stahl added quietly. "She's been so upset, thinking she'd killed you."  
"Well, I'm not dead." I chuckled.  
"Go figure." Gaius snorted, shoving a fresh sucker into my mouth. "I think Bubbles needs some food, c'mon Muffin."  
The two trooped out, after Libra gave them strict instructions on what to get (nothing tasty, by the sounds of it, light soup).  
"How long was I out for exactly?" I asked, looking at both Libra and Frederick.  
"About 32 days." Frederick replied, some unreadable emotion laced across his voice. I frowned.  
"Are you all right?" I asked, and he nodded harshly.  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" I pressed. Frederick glared at me slightly.  
The calm, collected figure that was Libra suddenly turned to him, as he opened his mouth to argue back.  
"If you're going to make her feel unwell, then leave."  
Frederick frowned.  
"I wasn't going to do anything of the sort."  
"That's not how I saw it." The monk exhaled. "I could see both of you being retaliatory to each other, which wouldn't bode well."  
"Libra, it's fine." I sighed. "Thank you for your concern though."  
"Anything for a patient in need."  
Libra was hot, herbal tea. The kind of drink you needed to refresh yourself, to clear your head of the wrong doing of the world. Whether through his faith, or the peaceful disposition he radiated, him being in the room greatly muted any conflict I felt at the snobbish, xenophobic knight.  
As he checked me over, Frederick moved to the seat Stahl had been inhabiting a few minutes prior.  
"Let me know if it hurts." Libra instructed, as he pressed various points on my body. I responded with grunts every time it hurt, and could hear tiny zaps as more electricity escaped my body.  
"Your injuries are substantially worse than any of the other types of magic." Libra explained, midway through the draining process. I could see small vials of electricity being filled up, as tiny electrical bolts jumped from my skin into the glass tubes.  
"If it had been fire, we could easily heal burns. Wind would've been a simple case of shock relief." Frederick grumbled. "However, the lightning still seems trapped under your skin."  
"What does that mean?" I asked, turning to him, deciding to not disturb Libra as he was currently trying to remove more of the energy from me.  
"It simply means you'll need more time to recover." Libra smiled, before standing up. "I'm going to go and see where those two got with the broth."

As the monk moved from the room, Frederick looked at me solemnly.  
"I knew about you and Chrom."  
"What?" I paled. _Well, it was nice to live again, even if for just 20 minutes._  
"Milord told me." He explained. "He chastised me when you were first injured, saying I took all my anger out on you."  
"Oh."  
"And I sincerely apologize. Perhaps, had I not made you teach Lissa the absolute basics, you would not have been hurt."  
"Perhaps Lissa just needs to be taught with nobody around." I smiled, before dropping my voice slightly. "Thank you for the apology, I was convinced you hated me."  
"Oh, no." he replied. "In fact, it's quite the opposite."

* * *

A/N: Hello, my lovelies! So I've just returned from a few days in Belgium. We went to go and see the battlefields from the First World War, and I even tracked down a great-great-great uncle who went missing in 1916, on the Menin Gate. Needless to say, it was an emotional trip! I also sat my scholarship exam last tuesday, so I have no more exams until my actual A levels, so I should still be uploading for a little while yet!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I actually lost it once so I'm glad this turned out alright! It actually went down a slightly different path from the initial chapter, but I think it works better now.

Review time!

noble: I'm glad you liked that phrase haha, I'm trying to add more descprition to my work, so its good its getting appreciated haha. I shall not disclose whom the horse rider is either ;) and Econ is, and always shall be, death.

hux: They're the holy trinity of friends, me thinks. Stahobus. Sounds like a disease.

guest: I'm so glad you like it! And I'll add you to the list of people who're supporting stahl c:

Thank you all so much for reading!


	11. Complications

"What was it like, Mama?"  
"What was what like, death?" I grinned, in a ploy to scare the two. The two looked at each other, before turning back to me and nodding slowly.  
"Wow, Mama's come back from the dead!" Morgan grinned, and Marc frowned.  
"Wouldn't that make you a risen?" she asked, wisdom beyond her years sewn into her words. I chuckled, wondering where my daughter had gained the genius genes.  
"It was most likely a coma, which is like a very deep sleep." I responded. "I've only ever felt that way twice."  
Morgan rubbed his eyes, and I could see the sleepiness marching on his face.  
"Is it bed time?" I asked, tilting my head, and he shook his own; messy mop of curls spraying about with the movement. Marc looked even more tired, but knowing they'd complain if I didn't, I carried on.

* * *

When I woke up again, the winter sun was caressing my skin through the still semi-opened window. I looked around, there was nobody in the room at all. Considering there were 4 of them here at naga-knows-when in the morning, it was weird to see none of them here at breakfast time.  
 _Breakfast._  
As if on cue, my stomach rumbled, acutely aware that I fell asleep before those two idiots I call best friends could return. A small bowl of soup sat on the table on the side. As I moved to get it, I felt stiff all throughout. I got small static shocks as my I placed my feet on the floor, and as I moved a similar sensation occurred with every step, and surprisingly, it hurt a little.  
By the time I reached the broth, it was cold with a thin layer of oily grease on top, the by-product of the food being left out overnight. The layer had congealed into a light grey paste, but any intention I had of eating the broth faded as I inspected the congealed mess.  
The door was softly pushed open, and I turned to see Libra.  
"You should still be in bed." He replied, moving towards said furniture. I nodded, and my stomach growled again as I smelt the warmth of food from a plate he was holding.  
Once I was settled back under the thick bedding, Libra held a fork out.  
"I'm not letting you spoon feed me." I frown, and Libra sighed.  
"How painful is it for you to move your arms?" he asked. I tested it with my left arm, and the stiffness of the month-long sleep left my arm barely able to hold the fork. "Exactly." He added, holding the egg-laden utensil out to me. "Open wide."  
My belly let out yet another cry for food, and swallowing my pride, I went along with it. We were midway through, when there was a knock on the door. Libra place the fork back onto the plate, saving me the possible embarrassment of one of the others seeing the monk feeding me, and softly called for whoever it was to enter.

In came Chrom, shadowed by Frederick. The exalt looked tired and sleepless, eyes heavy and skin pale.  
"Libra, I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but I'm worried about Olivia and the Baby. She hasn-" He suddenly noticed me sitting up, and staring at him intently. "Robin! You're awake!" He exclaimed, surprise echoing through the room.  
"Yeah, I woke up last night." I smiled softly, and Chrom moved beside my bedside.  
"How are you?" He asked, then creasing his nose. "Of course you're not well you just woke up from a coma..."  
A quiet _hem hem_ brought the clutzy ruler back to reality, suddenly turning back to Frederick, and then to Libra.  
"If Frederick's willing to continue here, I can come and check on Olivia." Libra smiled softly. "Even if it's nothing, it's better for me to check." Frederick seemed to pale, though all three of them nodded to each other before the pair left the room, leaving me alone with the Great Knight.  
"You alright, Freddy?" I asked, using Lissa's pet name. "I won't bite." I added, as he moved to sit where Libra was.  
"What was Libra doing?" he asked, tilting his head.  
"Feeding me." I chuckled, watching his reaction closely. "It's too painful for me to move my arms right now."  
The great knight blushed, a deep crimson colour spraying across his cheeks.  
"Right…well…I'll go and see if I can find someone closer to you to do that." He excused himself, moving hurriedly away, leaving me confused as to why it was such a big deal.

* * *

"He's probably secretly in love with you, Bubbles." Gaius snickered a few minutes later – Frederick having sent the two my way after his quick exit earlier. Stahl frowned as he finished pronging the eggs onto the fork, looking up at me.  
"Didn't he hate you until not that long ago."  
"I think so?" I shrugged. "He seemed like a completely different person last night."  
"Maybe he realized he was in love when she was half dead." Gaius shrugged, unwrapping a lemon sherbet from its crinkly wrappers.  
"Seems unlikely." Stahl snorted. "He hated her last month."  
"Hate's close to love, idiot." Gaius retorted in a similar fashion.  
"Hey, what happened to Muffin?"  
"Wow, someone actually liked a nickname I gave them."

Luckily I only needed to be spoon fed the one time, regaining the use of my arms in time for lunch. By then, I'd had many visitors, almost everyone in the Shepherds. Maribelle and Lissa had brought a tea set with them, and with some assistance from the yellow-haired princess, the three of us sat and chatted for a while, making me realize just how much I'd missed. Lissa'd finally figured out how to use her tomes too, after stricter instruction from Miriel. (With Frederick present).  
Lissa also spent the first five minutes sobbing into my bed at how guilty she felt, before confessing that she was falling in love with Lon'Qu, with said bodyguard waiting dutifully on the other side of the door. She seemed distracted and distant, however, and a quick glance at Maribelle confirmed that this impromptu tea party was a distraction from Olivia's complications this morning.  
Midway through, Cordelia and Sumia arrived, and the five of us continued on until it was near enough to lunchtime. There was a quiet knock on the door, which would've been inaudible had it not been for a lull in conversation. Cordelia pulled it open, and revealed Stahl standing there with a laden tray.  
"Ah…sorry if I'm interrupting." He paled. "I'm just bringing Robin's lunch."  
"Ah, let's take this cue to leave." Maribelle smiled, and the four of them gathered their tea cups, moved chairs, and left the room looking virtually untouched in a matter of seconds. Stahl watched carefully.  
"How did they manage to do that?" Stahl asked in confusion, and I shrugged.  
"Girl magic."  
"I ran into Libra, who asked me to bring you some food. He suggested you try to go for a walk this evening, so how about dinner?" he asked. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "I mean, come to the mess hall… with everyone else! Not just me…" he rambled, and I tilted my head.  
"Stahl" I frowned. "Can I eat now?" He grinned, moving to the chair beside the bed, holding the tray carefully.  
"Of course you can." He plopped himself onto the chair Lissa had previously been inhabiting, and smirked. "Do I need to spoon feed you again?"  
"Nope." I grunted, leaning over to grab the tray. "I can move my arms better now, if you couldn't tell by my amazing tea drinking skills."  
"That's good then." My olive haired companion smiled. "I also ran into Frederick, who told me to apologize for his earlier departure." I chuckled at the memory.  
"Did you think it was weird having to feed me?" I questioned, tilting my head and speaking with my mouth half full.  
"Well, it was weird yeah, but we were practically ordered to do it by Frederick." He replied, watching the spoon diving with vigour into the stew. "Gaius told me immediately he wouldn't do it, and Libra's been busy with Olivia all day."  
"How is she?"  
"Tharja's convinced she's going to lose the baby." Stahl murmured darkly.

The spoon dropped with a loud _thunk_ , back into the bowl. Like a small boat, it quickly sunk underneath the carrots and potatoes, out of sight in the brown dish.

"No…" I whispered, my distress for the couple becoming evident on my face. "That's horrible."  
"Libra's convinced they're twins as well." Stahl sighed. I could feel my heart tearing in two – the same heart that had broken at their marriage. The same heart I'd kept soft and tender with love, tearing off the hard shell that had grown at Chrom's engagement.  
"She can't lose them both." I frowned, indignantly.  
"All we can do is hope."

* * *

A few hours later, I was walking between Stahl and Gaius, no longer feeling the painful electricity roaring underneath my skin. Lissa skipped ahead, with Lon'Qu a few meters behind us. His usually indifferent expression towards the sunshine-yellow princess melting into a very small, very loose, but still very much there smile.  
"How does it feel to be up and about again, Bubbles?" Gaius asked, with a grin.  
"Odd." I laughed back. I'd donned my regular clothes before – freshly laundered, though strangely heavy against my skin.  
"We're under orders from Libra that you can only walk to the mess hall and back." Lissa giggled, spinning around and facing me as she walked backwards. "So, you'd better appreciate your little entourage while it lasts!" I then made the mental click between how the group were walking around me, and how likely I was to keel over.  
"I appreciate it." I assured her. "Don't you worry."

We made our way into the dining rooms, and Stahl and Gaius bundled me into a seat.  
"Wait here." Stahl ordered, and I nodded. I grinned as Lissa sat opposite me.  
"Do you think I have a chance?" she hissed to me, nudging towards Lon'Qu, who was discussing something with Frederick.  
"I think you have more of a chance with a dead fish, Princess." Gaius snorted. "Lon'Qu's as terrified of women today as he has been since you tried to climatize him to yourself." The pair of them returned to the table, each plopping a plate in front of me.  
"Actually," Stahl muttered, swallowing a mouthful of hot mashed potato before continuing: "I think he said he was starting to appreciate your presence."  
"Really! Aw gee!" she beamed, turning back to staring at the aloof myrmidon. I followed her gaze, and my eyes caught the cold, chocolate brown ones of Frederick.

Just as I was about to break my gaze, a glass shattered across the room. All attention turned to Tharja, who was sat behind the shattered glass. Her attention was on the new arrival in the room – Libra. A few people stood up, but others watched him cautiously, waiting for news on their new queen.  
"The twins will live."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all like this bumper instalment! I hadn't meant for it to be this long, but I couldn't find a good point to break it. I've been working on this on-and-off all week, so I hope you all enjoy it!  
I'm going to try and update every Sunday from now on, but I can't promise for next week as I have a coursework hand in next Monday.**

 **Review time:  
Guest: I hope you like who Robin (eventually) gets with, it's not too far off, but at the same time, it's not too soon!**

 **Also, shout out to my lovely new follower, Himeno Kazehito!**


	12. Chess

Ever since that day, Chrom and Olivia were never seen without each other. They'd walk hand in hand, and even if the Queen looked a little bit faint, Chrom would usher her into a chair and dote on her. She'd always insist that she was fine, and the two would carry on with whatever they were doing.  
That was probably the first time I noticed true love. And I was genuinely happy for them.

* * *

It was midday, and being under strict orders from Libra not to do anything too strenuous, I was sitting towards the edge of the training ground, staring longingly at the smooth metals and leather bound spell books that made up our arsenal. Of course, none of the really impressive weapons were used during training, as Vaike and Sully were demonstrating with wooden versions of their usual, impressive silver arms. The fighter somehow managed to best the cavalier in their sparring, who trudged back to the side to Sumia, who handed her a drink. The beautiful redhead – newly married – seemed distant; her unique, flamboyant, brand new husband having disappeared completely out of the blue. If anyone knew where Virion was, his wife certainly didn't, and you could tell that by the tears that often rimmed the strong woman's eyes when she thought nobody was looking.

Stahl was sparing against Lon'qu, relinquished from bodyguard duty as Lissa was having another magic lesson from Miriel. On the ground, my best friend was no match for the gruff myrmidon; his movements were too slow, and I could see in his actions that he was too used to fighting atop of his amber mare.  
 _That should be something to work on._ I decided, making a mental list of everything to implement. Though barred from training myself, as tactician I still had to oversee my army, meaning that Stahl learning how to properly defend himself on foot would be on that list, right after Sumia's lessons in balance. Even with this distraction, watching everyone else spar was the most boring thing I'd ever done, including Maribelle's tea parties.

Next to the Feroxian thoroughly evading the green cavalier, Gaius was sparring against Chrom. Unlike the previous pair, these two were evenly matched; wood met wood as the two gritted their teeth. Gaius would twirl, attempt to knock the weapon from Chrom, when Chrom would swing back, meeting the pioneering blade effortlessly. They were almost, a little _too_ evenly matched.  
Olivia was sat beside me, bundled up against the cold with a fair few layers. We'd talked lightly about sparring, Olivia's plans for when the babies were born, and my injuries too. I didn't think we were loud at all, until Frederick seemingly materialized from nowhere.

In his hands were two steaming mugs, which he passed to us without comment. Taking it, I smiled to see the thick, swirling tones of hot chocolate. Opening his bag, he revealed a large blanket, which he then (almost forcefully) wrapped around the protesting Queen.  
"Frederick!" she squeaked, glaring at him.  
"Milady, I'm only doing what is right." He sniffed, indignantly. "Keeping you two warm is of great importance, what with one of you being the Queen, and the other being one of the heads of the army."  
"Thank you…" Olivia sighed, sipping the drink, her protests melting as the hot fluids thawed her from the inside. Frederick nodded, before opening his bag again, and pulling out a rectangular box.  
"What's this?" I asked, as he passed it to me. I opened it, to reveal a set of small figurines.  
"Chess." He replied, and I grinned.  
"You mean, the game we played when we were working out strategies?"  
"That exact one, Milady."  
I grinned, me coming here wasn't as dire after all. Olivia smiled at me.  
"Shall we play?" she asked, and I nodded.  
"Maybe it would make more sense to go inside?" I replied, and Olivia's eyes wandered hazily over to Chrom.  
"If it's any consolation, Chrom was feeling nervous about you being out in this cold." Frederick interjected. "Hence why he insisted I bring you a blanket and a drink."  
"We can go to the library and sit by the window." Olivia smiled to me as I suggested this. "We can keep an eye out and watch them spar as we play." Eventually, I coaxed the twenty-something year old to come with me to the warmth of the indoors.

Perching beside the windowsill, Olivia kept staring out of the window at Chrom, who kept staring back up at her. Gaius now had the definite upper hand in their matches.  
"Olivia." I called, and she turned back to me with an absent minded "hmm?". Now uncloaked of her oversized coat, the blanket Frederick brought her hung haphazardly around her body, and the curvature of her bump protruded from her light clothes – double the size of a regular pregnancy, I assumed, as she was carrying two.  
"Oh." She mumbled back, leaning towards the board, and moving her queen along one to the right. As soon as she moved her hand back to the side, I moved my knight nearer to her king.  
"Check." I called, and she turned back quickly from staring at her husband. "Infact…" I thought for a moment, before realizing she had no way out. "Checkmate." I called, and she sighed.  
"That's four in a row, Robin." She complained.  
"Well, you were busy staring out the window." I joked, and Olivia sighed.  
"I'm sorry." She stammered, and as she was about to continue, a certain blue haired Exalt walked in behind me. "C-chrom!" she blushed, and he made his way straight to his wife.  
"How are you both? I trust Frederick brought you something warm to drink?"  
"Yes, th-thanks…" she bashfully blushed, staring at her husband's chest. Chrom smiled, and turned his attention to the board in front of her.  
"Ah." He gulped, looking up at me. "I assume you called checkmate?"  
"I did indeed." I chuckled.  
"She beat me at every match!" Olivia protested, and Chrom just laughed.  
"I mean, she is our tactician, my love." He consoled her, he opened his mouth to continue, when he was interrupted by a _hem hem_ behind him. Turning, we noticed Frederick standing there.  
"Queen Olivia, Libra is calling for you."  
"Ah, thank you, Frederick." Olivia smiled, and the couple stood up, bid me farewell, and made their way hand in hand away from the library.  
"Fancy a match?" I asked the great knight, who was just stood there. Frederick smiled, moving towards Olivia's freshly vacated chair.

Unlike the rosette Queen, Frederick was actually a formidable opponent. On our third match, I triumphantly called "checkmate!", as I cornered his king with my Queen and a Knight. Frederick sighed, before meeting my eyes.  
"You know, I'd be more upset about losing these games to you if you weren't our tactician." He grumbled, and I grinned.  
"Another match?" I asked, and he shook his head.  
"Tomorrow after training, maybe."  
"Well, I look forward to it."


	13. Bulganone

"You know," Stahl mumbled, as we were walking around the streets of Ylisstol. "It still doesn't feel real that all this happened."  
It was the anniversary of the end of the war with Plegia, meaning that it had been over a year since the then Exalt had thrown herself from the cliff.  
A year since we'd cut Gangrel down where he stood.  
I nodded in agreement with my best friend.  
Lissa and Maribelle peering into the window of a shop selling hair ribbons, with Lon'Qu watching protectively on. Gaius was leaning with his back against the wall, wearily watching the pair as he deftly unwrapped a lollypop.  
"C'mon, let's get back to the castle." Lon'Qu gruffly barked. "You've been looking at these ribbons for ten minutes, Princess."  
Lissa turned her head sharply, and a small fire was seemingly lit behind her eyes.  
"These royal holidays suck." She pouted. "All I wanted to do was spend time away from the castle before we have to have that stupid banquet tonight." A year on, the death of her big sister was still present in the teenager's emotions, actions, and thoughts.  
"My dear!" Maribelle gushed, diverting Lissa's attention away from the swordmaster. "I simply must buy you this golden one." She declared, gripping her best friend's hand and dragging her into the shop. The stoic swordmaster and ginger assassin sighed and followed them in, both having been assigned guard duty for the pair for the day.  
"Shall we go in too?" Stahl asked, smiling eyes piercing my vision. He took a step forwards when I gripped his arm, and pointed at the shop next door.  
"I kind of want to look in there." I grinned.

After poking my head into the ribbon shop to tell the others where we were, Stahl and I scurried to the shop next door.  
The walls were simply bookshelves, and the singular window to the front let in a meagre amount of light. Instead, the room was lit by small, dainty floating candles, hung from the ceiling by invisible stems of magic. Heavy incense was burning as well, filling the room with the cloying scent of frankincense. My eyes lazy drifted across the room, before I noticed a small shelf of tomes towards the back of the room.  
"Bulganone." The shopkeeper smiled from the desk she was sat behind, appearing from seemingly nowhere as soon as my gloved fingers touched the red tome. "Devastating fire magic. Quite rare as well in Ylisse." Her heavily lidded dark eyed and deep accent, coupled with this knowledge, instantly made me realise she was Plegian. I lifted up the tome, and zoned in on the deep yellow one. "Thoron." She began again. "The strongest type of lightning you can channel in this land. Deadly and powerful." Picking up this as well, I looked at the third and final tome on the stack. "Excalibur. Wind magic. Can destroy a flying unit in one hit." Her husky voice crowed. I looked over at Stahl, who was watching the exchange with great interest.  
"I'll take them all."

* * *

Frederick and I's daily game of chess has no exceptions, not even on holidays. After all the celebrations were over and done with, it was well past midnight by the time I pushed my way into the library, the three tomes underneath my arm.

"Ah, Robin, good of you to make it." He smiled up at me. Infront of him sat the immaculately set out chess set; one army carved from deep mahogany redwoods, whilst another whittled from lean, crisp birch. For months now, we'd been meeting here and playing until one of us (usually me) fell asleep. Then, I'd wake up in my own bed, tucked in nicely. Tonight, however, I was more interested in something else.  
"Is it okay if we do something else?" I asked, placing the tomes on the desk in front of him. He eyed them suspiciously, Frederick the Wary at play again.  
"What did you have in mind?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I sat opposite him, and slid the books to him.  
"I found these in a bookshop in the west of the city today." I explained. "From what I can tell these are things of legend." The dark haired man picked up the Excalibur tome in his calloused hand and opened the cover. His facial expression quickly grew sour and he glared at me.  
"There could be a good chance these are cursed." He hissed. "You could've brought weapons of mass destruction into the castle."  
"I have more sense than that." I snapped back. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me use these but I guess I'll do it myself." I stood to grab the tomes and leave, but he wouldn't relinquish his hold.  
"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you use a cursed tome? Let alone three?" he retorted.  
"What if they're perfectly good?"  
"What if they're not?"  
It seemed that we'd reached an impasse. Feeling frustrated, I snatched the books and darted from the library, leaving the Great Knight in my wake.

My feet ached as soon as I reached the training grounds. Knowing that Frederick wouldn't be far behind me, and throwing caution to the wind despite his warnings, I slung a dummy out from against the wall and ran into position.

The doors to the training grounds swung open as I cast the first shot of Bulganone. Frederick watched in horror, which then evolved into awe. At first, a small trickle of molten flames dripped from my hand towards the dummy, until I raised my hand higher and the trickle became a river of flames, dancing terrifyingly towards my target. Chrom, Gaius and Vaike burst through the doors after Frederick, stopping wide eyed at the snake-like flames erupting from my hand. The dummy was obliterated soon enough, and as crowds of castle-dwellers emerged to witness the spectacle, I cut the flames and met Frederick's gaze.

"Still think they're cursed?" I whispered, and the prick in his ears confirmed that he'd heard that.

"BEST." Someone screeched, along with the sound of pounding feet. "FIREWORKS." The voice was closer, and from behind Chrom I could make out the figure of the sunshine clad Princess sprinting towards me. "EVER. Robin you made this party great!"

* * *

"Do you think we can control magic?" Morgan asked, pretending to snake his arm like my description of the flames. "It would be so cool!" he gushed, and Marc nodded in agreement.

I chuckled. In truth, Marc showed much more magical promise than her brother, but I wasn't going to crush his dreams of blowing things up with fire just yet, despite the fact it was clear to everyone he took after his father.  
"Maybe we'll see when you're older."

* * *

A/N: IM SO SORRY I VANISHED! Long story short I had my A-Levels, but other personal factors also came into play. However, I'm back, and I hope you enjoyed this very overdue update!


End file.
